


Bribery and magical flowers

by lightsfillthesky



Series: Winter wonderland [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Deputy Derek Hale, M/M, Magical stiles, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:57:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8621899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsfillthesky/pseuds/lightsfillthesky
Summary: "I really want to give you  flowers but it's freaking cold outside and you should appreciate it, even if i made you come to my house on an apparent 'emergency' which i can't get in trouble since you know my dad is the sheriff, please don't be mad. look at the pretty flowers"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles really wants to give Derek some cute flowers
> 
>  
> 
> Mature rating is for language

“Scott stop being so nervous, Kira isn’t going to chop you into little pieces. Pretty sure she loves you too much” Stiles smirked as he sat on Scott’s bed watching his best friend having a complete meltdown “Plus you told me yourself she talked about this already like she literally dropped super ‘not obvious’ hints”

 

“But what if-?” Scott turned to look at him, his eyes involuntary flashing red

 

“But nothing dude, you’re a romantic at heart, a complete bleeding heart. You’ve known her for years & you love her so stop being a pussy” he smiled “she’ll love it regardless”

 

“Okay, yeah you’re right” Scott stood taller, fueled with a new found confidence as he smiled back at Stiles moving his fingers along the edges of the box he was holding “thanks for the pep talk man”

 

“What can I say its one of my many amazing qualities and skills” he winked, he turned to look at the bed, picking up his phone as he checked the phone “I have to go, see you later? Call me if you have another major freak-out”

 

* * *

 

 

It has been a couple of days since he last saw Derek Hale which is a tragedy in itself since he is pretty sure Derek is flaunting a brand new deputy uniform which he repeats it’s a shame. Stiles watched from the living room as specs of snow slide across the window, he’s pretty sure a witch is involved in making Beacon Hills colder than usual and snow, snow!

 

He tries really hard not to feel like the Grinch since they’re a bunch of kids having the time of their lives playing in the snow, laughter being heard throughout the town like some sort of cheesy Christmas movie with lights and everything. He’s pretty sure he even saw Cora smiling when he saw her at the park playing with her baby cousin in the snow.

 

It’s just not fair, its not his fault that cold was basically his arch nemesis and his father already told him some old innocent ladies are already complaining about him and his ‘non-existent holiday spirit’ he’s been invited to not one, but three! Holiday outings with these women because they can definitely change his attitude with some caroling.

 

Stiles sighs as he rubes his temples pulling his feet up on to the couch, resting his cheek on his knee “I’m bored” he looked at his laptop that sat open on the coffee table mocking him because there was nothing else to do or watch, the downside of being on holidays. He should have seen it coming, when he’s alone and bored his brain goes from point a to point z in seconds playing various scenarios in his mind in till an idea popped into his head, what if he bought Derek flowers “I mean everyone deserves flowers, flowers are cute. No one hates flowers” he chewed on his nails as he went down a list of flowers in his mind “lavender rose, pretty appropriate but they are incredibly rare but what’s a little bit of magic” he smirked “wait would it be considered personal gain? No right? I mean it’s not for me”

 

He found out in the first year of college that he apparently had magic because obviously normal people couldn’t really do what he did with the mountain ash, which completely saved Scott and him from being mauled by rogue omegas. To be completely honest he’s gotten good at the whole magic thing, he’s able to conjure up guardians, perform blood spells just a whole bunch of fun and he definitely hasn’t done any prohibited spells and definitely didn’t almost lose an arm, he can still remember word by word the scolding he got from Talia after that.

 

He grabbed his drawing pad from underneath the table, he has done this only a handful of times so it was a 50/50 chance but he had faith and Deaton told him a million times that having a belief of himself increased the chances of spells working so there’s that.

 

* * *

 

 

After the third time he was finally happy with the results, he brought colored pencils down from his bedroom as he colored in the flower. It was a fairly easy spells just a simple conjuring incantation and reproduction one so he shouldn’t mess it up. He watched as slowly the drawn flower started rising from the paper, light purple coming alive, laying still on top of the paper. A smile blooming on his face as he touched the petals, the soft velvetiness against the pad of his fingers, the colors vibrant against the wooden table as if he’d grown it himself “I’m really good” he repeated the new incantation, appearing before him 11 more flowers just the same as the first one.

 

“Perfect, now the delivery” he tapped his chin “obviously they will die with the cold” he sighed as he leaned back “I’m going to have to leave my house aren’t I?” he leaned his head back on the couch as he stared at the ceiling clicking his mouth “or maybe not” he grinned as he reached for his phone, waiting as he called

 

“Parrish do me a favor, give me Hales number pretty please”

 

“Why hello Stiles, its nice to talk to you too, I’m good and you?” Parrish answered

 

“You love me, now pretty please I’ll even give you those cookies that you loved, I’ll let you have the first batch and I’ll bring you some warm milk even”

 

“You do know its illegal to bribe an officer?” Parrish voice was laced with amusement

 

“Come on, don’t be like that I know you die for my cookies and I know for a fact that you have a lets put it lightly a ‘ _small’_ I’m being sarcastic by the way infatuation with Laura Hale, who adores me…” he waited, he knew playing the Laura card was dirty but he was a bit desperate and he didn’t actually want to ask his father, he’d prefer to avoid another speech on ‘abusing police force for personal gain blah blah

 

“Fine” Jordan said exasperated

 

“Love you too parrish!”

 

* * *

 

 He fiddled with his phone as he stared down at Derek’s number almost taunting him “okay, give him enough information to be curious but not enough that he won't come, I can totally do that” he pressed the little call button on his phone, hearing the mans voice on the other line “Who is this?”

 

The Hale charm, he rolled his eyes as he responded “Hey, it’s me Stiles I really need your help at my house, like emergency help see you here bye” he didn’t even let Derek respond “okay I may have freaked out just a bit…maybe…I may have fucked it up entirely. Well now its just wait and see”

 

He sat crossed legged right in front of the front door as he waited “hopefully I didn’t fuck it up, I mean can you fuck up a none existent relationship wait yeah you can” he groaned as he leaned back, his back on the floor

 

* * *

 

 

He heard a frantic pounding on the door as he scrambled off the floor, pulling the door open “holy fuck its cold, get inside” he grabbed Derek by the arm pulling him inside as he shut the door, he felt a shiver go down his back making him tremble. He turned to look at Derek, who’s eyebrows couldn’t be furrowed any deeper “you said this was an emergency you’re fine” Derek’s voice turned stern, his stance going rigid

 

And he completely fucked it up, great second impression he tried to come up with an excuse but really what could he say, he started pacing “Okay look I really wanted to give you flowers but it's freaking cold outside. I didn’t want to leave yes that might make me a huge asshole since I made you come to my house on an apparent ‘emergency’ which I can’t get in trouble since you know dad being the sheriff and all. But back to the point, please don’t be mad, look at the pretty flowers” he gestured towards the table playing with his fingers as he chewed anxiously on his bottom lip “If I sent you the flowers, they’d die in the cold so this was the only solution” he voice lowered as he looked down at his flower, finding his carpet extremely interesting.

 

The silence stretched as he heard Derek move further in the living room, he took a chance and glanced to see Derek smiling as he brought the flowers closer to his nose “I should be telling you not to abuse the police force but I feel like it would be a lost cause”

 

“Maybe” he shrugged indifferently as he returned his gaze back to the floor

 

Derek walked up to him, bringing his finger underneath Stiles chin, lifting it in the process “They’re beautiful thank you but next time you don’t need an excuse, I’ll come over not on police time though” Derek smiled at him as he dropped his hand

 

“Really?” Stiles beamed “just like that?”

 

“Of course” Derek felt his stomach warm as he saw Stiles smile shine so bright, his whole body oozing happiness

 

“Good, uh don’t let the flowers die”

 

“Don’t worry I won’t. I have to leave but I’ll see you around” Derek grabbed Stiles hand squeezing it as he passed by towards the door

 

“Bye Derek” he smiled at himself as he felt happiness blooming in his chest, making his entire being tingle just as Derek closed the door he remembered, he ran towards the door opening it as the cold air hit his face making his face scrunch up “Wait your leather jacket!”

 

“Give it to me the next time we meet” Derek yelled back as he got into the police car, giving a final wave at Stiles as he drove off.

 

His face hurt from smiling so much, yeah it was a pretty good plan.

**Author's Note:**

> Lavender rose: love at first sight


End file.
